Excerpts from Demigods diaries
by Cheri de Poisson Impressionnan
Summary: I'm stealing character's diaries and posting them on here. I'm going to try to get as many character's as I can. Mostly Demigods diaries, but I will have some others if asked. Books 1 -4 spoilers are here, beware. Flames/criticisms loved.
1. Annabeth Chase

Planning to post Thalia's, Percy's, Tyson's, Rachel's, Luke's, and maybe even another excerpt of Annabeth's if you're up to it. There will be suggested pairings in this, so if you do not like a light romance, I suggest that you do not read on. Tell me if this sucked please. : Random numbers are my line breaks because my crappy system wont allow line breaks or extra spaces.

284682905901573458903568346538497563323053947864

Sometime during 2006

I don't care what time it is anywhere.

I saw what I wanted, what I didn't even know I wanted. I wish Percy wouldn't have consented of letting me see them! I saw the most beautiful site in the world. I designed the whole city, Athena and my dad were together. My step mother and brothers were no where to be found. Luke was there and he was on the Olympians side.

The best part must have been that Percy was not in said vision.

I hate his hair. It's black and greasy. And it's really messy - it doesn't compliment his face at all. All it does is hang by his side always with him. It's with him when he's out to battle, when he saved me from the Sirens, when he takes a shower.

Let me reiterate I detest his hair with a passion that I have never loathed anything.

Except for his eyes. They always changed colours. I had wished that I had eyes that would change colours. Once, Luke told me that if I dyed my hair my eyes would change as well. I used some of Thalia's hair dye and it came out – well, I just have to tell you that yellow hair does not go well with a strawberry lime mix. And that my eyes stayed like a rain cloud in the middle of a storm.

But it's green and blue. All the mixes in the world. Just like the Ocean.

He smells like it too, and ALL of it. You know that fishy smell you can catch a whiff of when you go to the pier. He smells like that too. The beach isn't like the shampoo.

And most of all, he _had_ to save me. Be the stupid hero of it all. I hate heroes. You know that _Luke _was my hero? My hand is getting hurt from italicizing, it's nearly impossible without a computer. He caught up to me, and made a _bubble_ appear around us. I cried on his shoulder, and he didn't get wet from it.

So naturally, it all went back to me. My tears were sliding on me when I was leaning against him. Having Poseidon's son as your best friend is not as great as it seems.

HA. I think that this has been to good use. I'm not fragile, and I think that I appear arrogant when you talk to me.

Which reminds me, my fatal flaw is HUBRIS. I thought everyone thought that way. I mean, I think I would do great things. Just because I'm not honest doesn't mean I'm inflicted with hubris.

Oh Gods. I think I am. I'm arrogant, pompous, and more of a seaweed brain than Percy.

Wait a second, I don't think that's possible.

Maybe getting a diary was a bad idea.

I mean, I think I've written a bunch of my feelings. But when I look, it's less than my essay on _Romeo and Juliet._

And trust me, I hate Romeo and Juliet. That mushy tragic love at first site stuff. During the book, all I could think Juliet would be thinking was "Oh Romeo! Our families hate each other oh so much! You've killed your best friend, and I've barely known you for a few days. Oh no! You killed my best friend and cousin, but I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Oh wow, it's been almost a week since I've known you, but you've been exiled, my love."

Only Aphrodite would want a tragic relationship, I bet she influenced them like she influenced the Trojan War to occur.

Dear Gods, I think I hear Percy coming. Percy coming, ha, that sounds so funny. I must be perverted. Oh dear Gods, I sent myself mental pictures. It doesn't burn as much as I thought. No, it burns! I swear it burns! I'm going to stop writing now lest I write something down which I wouldn't want anyone to see.

Yours Truly,

Annabeth Jackson.

No! Dam no, I was just thinking of erm, my worst nightmare. Oh, why did I have to get the non erasable ink? You can see the words behind it even if I scratch it out.

I mean to say Annabeth Chase! I only put Jackson because my father and I are not in good terms. Yes, that is exactly what.

Sincerely,

Annabeth Chase.

42747474272477231425508730679027690827689

Hate or Love? Please review, I love Flames and constructive criticism. I don't like the people who say "review this amount or I will not continue" so I'm not going to ask that. But really, just tell me what you think please.


	2. Aphrodite

I start more things than I can finish. Just wanted to say that and thank you for reviews. I think I'll take lildm30 idea of Aphrodite up x I think I'll have a steady updating streak, and I think that I'll try to finish both of them.

Ahh. I hate Disney. I'm am in an Anti Disney Organization. Aphrodite seems like someone who would like it. So I of course thought of everything I hated and wrote down it as the opposite. I'm trying to make it super happy, which is really hard considering I'm really bummed out.

0147857897583497974389753498

April, 13, 2006

I'm so flattered. My mega hot, strong, cool boyfriend has given me this diary. I don't even remember the last time Hephaestus did something like that. He once made me a rose out of that scrap metal – it was cold, and it couldn't die. That was the best present ever, right? No, I'm just being sarcastic. But I think Ares just gave me this because I would have been on my period on this time if I wasn't getting SO OLD OR FAT, or because he's with that play girl mortal right now.

Last night, I watched High School Musical for the first time! Squeal! It had my favourite couplings – loser smart girl with basketball star hottie. Yeah, I'm watching it again sort of because I'm writing this down too. So like yeah, It's letting my mind wander to one of my cases. Like, there was this super weird girl. She had this whole feminist –goth-peace-power to the people thing going on. She was this misanthrope person, didn't like anyone.

Major Problems, I know.

She had this sister who was my kind of girl. Lots of adoring men, friends, family, stuff – the whole package. Of course, the girl did too. Turned them all down and had a list.

So naturally, I, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, had to do something about this. First I found her a very handsome and smart man of _my_ choicing. I then made that handsome man man find a dollar with the same last name as one of my tragic and facourite men – Percy Jackson. I believe that it was a twenty or something. But at that, I condemned him to buy a rabbit.

Because other than being fluffy and adorable; the hare is about romantic love, lust, abundance, and fercundity. I also heard from that really old dude that if you eat one it will stop you from not being able to have kids. Oh, and made you super sexy. But anyways, bunnies are sacred to me. Okay, Artemis too. But right now, it's all about me, Rabbits have "the gift of Aphrodite" a.k.a the ability to multitude – very quickly.

Woah. I knew what multitude means! Thank you Ares for making me watch the Discovery Chanel after we did some discovering of our own.

But to the most important part, the gift of a rabbit is a common love token from a man to his male or female lover. My only hope was that the girl wasn't gay.

So anyways, I got the guy to give her the bunny and ask her out. Then he did at her house the next day. But then she like, accepted the bunny but said no to the asking out part.

That really made me sad.

But High School Musical is good. The singing in it sounds like it's from real adolescent kids. You know, the ones in that awkward stage. I think we all love that – right? Oh, and everyone has only one trait. I hate all of that complicated stuff. Love is simple! Shouldn't people be?

But ah man! I'm missing it. So I'm going to go back. Love you diary.

Love, Aphrodite.


	3. Clarisse

I need to update more often and I need to get my books back

I need to update more often and I need to get my books back. I loaned out all but The Lightning Thief and I'm paranoid that some people are OOC. Which reminds me to ask – Does the mentioning of "Time Quake" make you laugh? It cracks me up every time.

On another note, the song Clarisse is talking about is called "I'm a Bitch" by Meridith Brooks. Which reminds me, disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Percy doesn't belong to me, or any characters he interacts with. Neither do the songs. Okay? ; Please do not sue me!

20735621769-47569876235908769796

You know that feeling that you get when you drink large amounts of Monster to prove that you can defeat anything with the title of a monster? Yeah, I'm feeling it right now. Because look, I'm not a diary person. The only reason I'm doing this is because Chris said I probably need an outlet for my feelings.

About that. When I'm with him I feel high, but now I think I am really high. The world is shaking around me, but I feel this sort of tingling numbness. _So this is how being high feels._ Maybe this diary thing wasn't such a bad idea. But I swear, If anyone else is reading this – I will kill you.

I swear to Ares I will.

Ask anyone I know and if you are someone I know, the second I find out this was read I'm going after you. I'm a pretty tough girl, I wear a XXL shirt because of my fabulous muscles.

I used the word fabulous.

I must be hanging around Princess too much.

Or Percy, he's such a pansy.

I guess 'Seaweed Brain' and me are finally at some sort of friendship status. He helped me get my chariot back from my idiotic brothers. But then again, camp enemies can never be friends and if you tell anyone again, I will hurt you.

That seems to be a recurring theme. I'm more violent than I thought.

HA. My siblings didn't think that was possible.

But I think that visiting my mother's last Summer gave me some good traits. The neighbor next door was such a dork. To answer your question: yes, he is the biggest whale penis I have ever met. On my spare time from trying to rescue Chris, it was stupid being there at home. Kind of reminded me why I loved Camp so much.

So one day he got it in his head to make everyone have his or her own theme song. By theme song, I mean he followed someone with a song. So everyone one on the block received a song – the freak that ate banana peels on my other next door had 'Girl Next Door', my mother had this freaky song from Tila Tequila. Some thing along the lines of 'I Love You" I think.

He had it in his mind to follow me to the Labyrinth entrance and played a song that called me a 'Bitch'.

That was just around the worst choice in his pathetic mortal life. I grabbed him and punched his face in. The street was littered with splotches of blood. Then I kneed him in the crotch. He coughed and started to convulse as he dropped on the floor. I left him moaning on the street with a pack of Vultures after him.

Oh shoot! Archery class, I'm going to be late. I'm going to write soon afterwards. But first, I need to thank Chris for this. Chris you so awesome, but if you read this I will not spare you from pain.

From Yours Truly,

Clarisse.


	4. Chiron

Wow

I love my random lines of multiplication. Which reminds me to say, I am in no way or style a father, 44 years old, author of an award winning books, nor do I bear a penis. Please don't sue me. _Also, I refused to forget about uh, requests. This has taken me so long because Chiron refused to be another ploy in me writing down a journal form of writing for him. Plus, today was the third day of school and I see that he is in a grade similar to mine. _

_So due to the total 'ignornance' to the request, this chapter is dedicated to Jason Strong and to my grade in Algebra – if he doesn't mind. _

57289357823456387563849568736938

I don't know how long I can do this before I spill the beans. This is the first time in years that I have gone under cover, and to be frank, I miss Camp Half Blood. Everything, from the Strawberry Fields to the Rock-Climbing Lava Fall contraption we house.

But I most especially loathe my being away from the campers. It is the only reason I am still here, it is my duty to be the trainer of all demigods for as long as I am needed.

Though it is nice being here at Yancy Academy. There is a wonderful view of the Hudson River right outside my classroom. At one point, there are woods that are filled with Pan's glory. Pine trees, owls, deer, - every satyrs dream there.

At first, that is what I suspected Grover of staying here for. It has been giving him hope that he will find Pan, seeing the scenery around a place where humans are around.

When I laid my eyes on Percy, I thought that he would be the son of a minor god. Nonetheless, I contacted his mother. I trusted Grover – I had no reason not to. But as I get to know him, I can sense a strong aura to him. There must be something powerfully mortal in that place he calls a home.

For starters, I believe he has noticed that glint in my eyes when I make my tests. So far, the school board has not noticed and for that I am grateful. For the students Pop Quizzes, I make all the answers B. Quite hilarious, more so than watching children attempt to hit a bullseye. Especially when they put an apple and turns out that it is an exploding apple.

But ah, the trial of modern day schools! I remember on the first day of school, a person asked me 'What's Up" to which I replied 'The roof, bird excrement, gum, and lights." Afterwards, said person looked at me strangely. Later did I find that this merely meant 'How is life."

As all school is quite fine, I must admit I miss Annabeth and Luke. I constantly wonder how they're doing. I have to admit that I've grown quite attached to them. Luke is still a bit maniac depressive, while Annabeth is trying to recover the best they can. Even after all the years, I don't think anyone can recover from anything like this.

To tell the truth, I worry about them at school. None of my students are like them of course – most are kleptomaniac, Dissociative Identity, or Avoidance Personality. Neither do they read Greek or Roman. It's really quite odd, I will talk of things and Annabeth's voice will pop in my head and I am homesick once more. To be honest, I don't find that Mr. D has the proper technique of learning.

But as I believe a journal is for mapping a day. Well, this day has been quite eventful to say the least. I received a REM song saying about how the world will end. My students all think that Kronos has no sphincter muscles. A nice brown haired girl gave me a cup cake only to have it stolen by this red haired lady. Percy Jackson has almost no idea what we are talking about in class, and it's getting worse.

But alas! I believe I must bide you ado, because I think that a riot has started somewhere in the school. If only they would leave my food alone!

3769038769043687078

GAH. Finally! Sorry this is crappy. THIS WAS DONE WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DOING MY MATH HOMEWORK SO SORRY. I'm going to fail because we did the thing with the letters and I had this whole 'kfalkaf jrgtfd" reaction thing to my brain. So anyway, after this occurred I had a migraine and after that I wrote this down. Tell me I'm failing for a good cause ;


	5. Apollo

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Apollo, females (well, besides myself), California beaches, accents, poetry, pick up lines, or basically anything.

2067209762987637896

Dear Paper,

Yesterday was incredibly awesome. I hit up the California beaches, and while there I spotted two attractive women. One was a smoking hot blonde, while the other was a sweet caramel babe. Score. So, because every girl wants to hit-me-up and all, I went to talk to the beach babes to recite poetry.

You _gehls_ are ravishing

More beautiful than the sun

Spend tonight with me

So then, the females looked at me all funny. Uh-oh, I thought. They must not of digged my accent. Maybe a British one will work. Time to crank it up a notch. I was about to reply when one muttered something to me.

"You have six syllables in your first line." The flaxen haired one replied. Just what I needed – another girl telling me that I stated the syllables wrong. I half expected her to shout out some rubbish I didn't care to hear.

The brunette girl asked me "So, what's your name? I like someone who uses poetry other than another cheesy pick up line." I rather liked this girl. Smart but not smart alec to the point of annoyance. Don't let Artemis fool you, I can be deep sometimes. Like a puddle if puddles are deep. They are deep, right? Oh wait, I'm off topic. I need to tell you the rest.

"Apollo." I fought back a sly grin and gave them a cheeky smile instead.

"You mean from like, the Greek myths? Please, like that's really your name. I bet you have a name like Zephyr or something and you're just too embarrassed to say it." Yet again the blond wonder answered. I know my own name. She was starting to become increasingly annoying.

"Uh miss, I believe I do know my own name. What is yours, by any chance?" I finished that off with extreme charm. You know, charming lovely me can charm any girl.

And you know what, she just walked away. I fought back a sigh and suddenly the other girl grabbed my arm.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend, so she needs some cooling off time. In the meantime you and I could go to a movie or something." Her arm slid down my hand and her left hand twirled her caramel curls. "By the way, my names Kirsten."

So that pretty much made my week. We went to see some movie about a magical boy or something. I just finished calling her this morning. So I can say truthfully that this has been an extremely awesome week. I'm going to head off to her house now, so peace out.

295378523857289

OH. To _Rainstorm of WindClan _I'm sooooooo sorry. I had your chapter done. But my computer crashed and it died  I'm going to write you up another chapter after my mind digests the sadness, okay?

This was slightly painful to write, since I hate hate hate hate it when guys are like this. Hate it, hate it, hate it, will never like it, despise it, and utter, critically, will overuse grammar because of it. Sorry for the slow updates. Detentions, Stomach Flu, and a crappy computer all attribute to this. So here it Apollo for you guys.. ;3


End file.
